


Fate

by Nightwave_Box



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: "iM sO fuckING mAD At yOU", #cruelcorey, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Fighting, Gore, Injury, Joey/Sid is verrrryy suggested, M/M, Murder, based off of that one clip where sid spits on corey, short fic, spitting, surprise, when sid loses the camera, yeaaaa, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwave_Box/pseuds/Nightwave_Box
Summary: Sid and Corey gets riled up in an argument because Sid lost a camera.Joey discusses the issue with the singer in an attempt to fix the problem.They lost more than just a camera that day, something irreplaceable.Mick can only watch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very short vent fic I decided to write to vent and to also prep for writing Changes again.  
My computer charger died and I couldn't write because my computer was dead-- It was a terrible week.  
It's still getting progressively terrible as days go on!!!  
But it's okay!!!!! Here's a fic!!!! <3 <3 <3 ;A;  
This fic is very basically written i'm so sorry that its not very detailed as changes is :(

Joey didn't know how to function in this sort of situation where Corey had finally fucking lost his mind and couldn't seem to find it despite the seemingly unlimited amount of time he spent hurling insults and curses.

His head spun with compulsive thoughts and the raised voice Corey held wasn't helping.

Something in him told him to break into a sprint and run away- The instinctive actions would kick in when in danger and that was an immediate one, but he held it back.

What's next, being dragged down about his height now, then about running away from Corey's fits?

Joey pussying out would be the new talk for the next few weeks and so on.

He had to stand his ground despite the possibility of getting injured.

For some strange reason, he felt as if he had it in his heart to continue the argument for Sid, anyway. That simple feeling upon his heart told him that he should stand up for the young DJ, and he could also stand as a small wall of correction for Corey.

He knew that the singer did not hear a word about anything he said or want to hear it nonetheless.

It all just happened so fast- The escalation time felt like a snap into chaos. Corey went off immediately. It was bizarre, but he clearly expected it all to come down to this point in his life.

He didn't even know what he even said wrong- all he did was tell the singer that he should be kinder to Sid who'd mistakenly lost the camera they were going to use for the Disasterpieces film within the mass of the crowd whilst stage diving when told not to. 

That was the beginning.

It was impossible to tell Sid not to because he would anyway. Was there one show where he didn't hurl himself off of the stage in a frenzy of excitement?

Joey recalled how it all lead up to this.

Whilst walking towards one of the stage preppers for a bottle of water, Sid had stormed past him so Joey followed with intent to find out the root of the problem after hearing Corey's angry almost song-like shouting as if he'd break into lyrics at any second.

When Sid had finally stopped to angrily lean against one of the walls, Joey piped up, "Whats bothering you?"

Then the DJ explained with his brows clearly furrowed from behind the exposed mask, "I wanted to do some sick stagedive to put on the film- I know I shouldn't have so before you say that, please just listen."

Joey nodded and leaned on one leg patiently. "All ears."

Sid continued, "I thought I could get the footage because it would be cool and all but the camera fucking flies off mid dive, falls in the crowd, and I panic."  
He now angrily clenched his fists. 

"So since I'm panicking- The first person I tell is Chris but he says to tell Corey because he's in charge basically, so I do, big fucking mistake!" Sid rambles off with hands expressively maneuvering in the air. Joey pays close attention to the angry rant to show that he really does care.

"He goes off at me and starts swearing the fuck outta me! He seriously looked like he was gonna fucking kill me, so I spit on him."

"Bad move," Joey murmured.

"I know that! And he stands up really quick so I escape and now I'm fucking here." Sid slammed his open palm onto his lap and sighs deeply.

"He shouldn't have overreacted that hard, in my opinion," Joey commented and looked over to where Corey was presumably located. He glared for a second then aimed his eyes back at Sid's. "Do you think anyone will return the camera?"

Sid shook his head which was lowered as he gazed up into empty space. "No, it's probably fucking broken anyway..."

"It'll be fine, it's replaceable."

"But Joey, my career isn't. I could get fired because of that asshole, he has the power to do it and you know that! I'm fucking worried that because of this stupid shitty situation, I'll get fucking fired because he hates me!" Sid raised his voice as it shook, tears beginning to brim his eyes. "It wasn't meant to be this way."

Joey felt an overwhelming amount of sympathy for the other man and instinctively gave him a warm embrace of a hug. He's been there, impulsive behaviors and misinterpreted intentions leading into a bigger issue that wasn't planned or intended to begin with.

Sid flinched but slowly wrapped his arms around him in a thankful return, resting his chin on his head softly. His breathing calmed in the process.

This was the least he could do to comfort Sid. He really didn't like seeing him so bothered.

The hug was brief and Joey stepped away to give him a reassuring smile. "It'll be alright, okay?"

"Okay... Thank you, Jo." Sid thanked and held back a sniffle.

Joey sighed and placed his hand quickly onto the DJ's shoulder, "I'll go talk to him." His palm was removed from the comforting touch on Sid as he turned. Sid quickly jumped and reached out to grab his forearm in a hurry.

"You really shouldn't, he's on edge right now, Joey... You know how he is." Worry now adorned his features, eyes completely serious now.

"I'll be fine, just a quick talk."

Sid's grip tightened before releasing with a pat on his arm. "Be safe."

"Don't worry, I'll be back here when I'm done."

And with that, Joey marched off in Corey's direction to discuss this little issue.

Big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Now he was here. Again, as Joey said, it all had escalated oh, so quickly.

He made his way towards Corey who was still seated down and clearly fuming from the previous experience.

The simple act of speaking to him at this point really was similar to poking an angry lion with a stick and expecting it to purr.

He was truly a beast when enraged and Joey tried his best not to feel any sort of hesitation or fear.

It was easy. Tell him off, then walk away.

He would hate for this to happen again. Corey's outrages did a number on the band's hold on each other. 

Paul had called out the issue various times, wanting the band to be pulled closer together, not further apart. The fighting, which Corey occasionally was involved in, clearly ripped a hole in their relationships as well as friendships. 

He was typically the one that held Corey back mentally from exploding, which he'd done this time. But Paul, one of the only people who could truly restrain him, was now elsewhere that was not beside Corey who was temporarily relaxed.

It was going to be fine.

All he had to do was resist from running his mouth.

One foot after the other seemed to come without him thinking, he was set.

He maneuvered past a few people with small, "Excuse me," 's and "Sorry," 's. He was quiet unless fascinated or triggered.

Holding his tongue would be one of the hardest things to do.

It was always hot and humid backstage, Joey wanted to take off his jumpsuit and put his hair up in a do to get wind on his neck while taking a break, but that was simply impossible.

The heat made his blood pulse beneath his skin.

After a while, he had successfully reached Corey through a journey that seemed to last decades.  
He looked... Fucking furious.

It could've just been because of the mask.

The darkness surrounding him looked all the more menacing. An empty and crunched up water bottle was on the floor beside him.

The energy he radiated was not a good one, that's for sure.

Joey's pace quickened now, there was no turning back. "Hey."

Corey closed his eyes for a second, eyebrows scrunching together just after hearing his voice. He sneered and looked up at him with an empty gaze. "The fuck do you want, midget?" He was slouched over with his elbows on his knees, looking even more ominous than before.

He bit the inside of his cheek. 

He should get used to the insults by now.

Clenching his fists tightly, he said what he came there to say. "You shouldn't have lashed out like that at Sid, that was fucked up," The drummer stated, tilting his head and pointing back at where Sid ran off to with his thumb.

The singer sighed deeply, thin green dreads from his mask falling down his shoulders and back. "Oh, so he sent you here to bitch about that shit to me like a fucking lawyer?" He growled and tilted his head right back at Joey. "Fuck off."

His patience was ticking. Corey really didn't understand how to treat people when they make mistakes. It really made his blood boil.

"No, I made the decision to talk to you myself because it's just a camera, a cheap one at that," Answered Joey smoothly with the most relaxed tone of voice he could muster with this inner rage he held within himself. "And I won't fuck off."

Corey snapped back immediately, looking tense in his seat. "Now you're gonna act like you're the one paying for it? What have you done for this band other than write shitty fucking lyrics that we FIX AND REMOVE anyway?" 

Joey's fingers twitched with fury. He did so much for this band and was shocked that Corey would accuse him of doing jack shit. 

"Huh, Joey?"

"That's right."

"Now fuck off before you get a beer bottle to your head, you little shit."

Corey's lips curled into a smile.

He felt as if he'd either black out or burst into unwanted tears.

It was like he was back in the very beginning of his career in the music industry.

Fucked around with and picked on when he'd have an opinion. 

Fuck him.

"You're so fucking sensitive, you know that?" Joey snapped right back at him in a second. "A minor error happens and you completely lose your shit! This always happens and you're always the one to fucking blame. But not in your head, you're just completely blame-free."

Corey's sly smile faded into a frown. "Repeat that?"

Eyes from all around had been gathered and drawn to the situation unfolding.

Mick moved forward and began to step in to separate the two and most likely steer Joey away from Corey, but Jim held him back with an arm and Mick stood there stationary.

It all seemed to go silent in Joey's ears, all he could focus on was his pent up words stirring in his head.

Joey piped up once more, "Oh, all that screaming did a number on your hearing?" 

"Fuck you." Chris could feel the danger of the situation crawling up his back when Corey's voice lowered.

Jim watched, not exactly interested because shit like this happened often, but not with Joey. It was rare with Joey. "You're always like this. Can't you fucking chill for a second and take the stick out of your ass?" The drummer's voice raised to yelling.

Corey growled deeply, "Fuck off, Joey."

"Do you even realize how fucking toxic you are to all of us? You're just too blinded by your own selfishness to see that through all this time- You treat us all like  
fucking dirt!"

"I SAID TO FUCK OFF!!!" Corey screamed now and Joey almost jumped back at the sudden volume that came from Corey.

"Or what?!" Joey replied in an instant and bit into his cheek harder. He was so stressed that his fingers wanted to rip his own hair out of his scalp, but he kept them closed tightly at his sides.

"I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU APART IF YOU DON'T STEP THE FUCK OFF IN A SECOND, JOEY." Corey's tone sounded like Slipknot's music, booming, furious and heavy. Joey guessed that it was soully because Corey released his heart into the words. Every ounce of anger and pain...

"You're absolutely pitiful!" 

He really didn't feel pity for Corey right now.

It all went eerily quiet between the two, Corey only breathing in heavily and exhaling as gently as possible to calm himself down. His glare was digging into Joey's eyes like fingers.

"Get back to fucking Iowa and into that piss-smelling gas station, you dumb slut."

...

Mick jumped forward and yelled, "Fuck you!" but Jim held him back tighter. "Let me go, Jim," Mick murmured so that only the other guitarist could hear, Jim only shook his head.

"What's really pitiful, is the way you'd sell your ass before you decided to get some cock here in our band because we'd get famous."

...

"Isn't that right?"

"You fucking asshole!" Mick nearly elbowed Jim in the jaw to set himself free to straighten Corey out.

This was his fucking fight. 

Chris hopped in and said, "Alright guys, that's fucking enough." He stood his ground and went to grab Joey to lure him away.

Joey shrugged him off.

"Joey, just fucking stop," Chris defensively asked and went to grab Joey again, but he was already slowly walking away from him. 

Fuck.

Fuck him.

He had no right bringing up his past.

Tears did fall down his cheeks like streams. He couldn't help it.

But...

He didn't break under pressure.

Joey calmly reached for a nearby water bottle that was beside Corey on what he was seated upon.

Cracking the cap open, Joey took a long lasting sip, feeling the icey liquid run down his throat, recovering his voice from the screaming he put himself through.

He'd regret this.

Joey reached out with the bottle and raised it over Corey's head. 

The water fell like a waterfall, dumping all over Corey's head, drenching him down to the bone in freezing water from the bottle. His jumpsuit and mask was  
fucking dripping now.  
Corey was too shocked to do anything except stare Joey directly in the eye, ignoring everyone's scolding and yelling around them.

Joey threw the bottle directly at his head. That triggered him.

Corey lunged forward and winded his fist back to punch Joey square in the face. He felt his brain shake on impact as he fell back, most likely on equipment then onto the floor.

The pain was indescribable. 

Blood seeped from the back of his jumpsuit. 

A sharp edge of some fucking piece of equipment went into his back... Or shoulder... Or stomach.

He let out a shrill scream.

He was uncontrollable now.

"What the fuck?!" Shawn yelled as he stomped into the scene.

Corey threw himself onto Joey, seated on his lap as his thick fingers wrapped themselves around his neck like a snake, pressing thumbs into his throat.

"Fuck, get him fucking off!" Chris yelled, panicking.

Joey coughed up blood as his consciousness seemed to fade into a black dark blanket of the unknown, Corey's grip tightening. 

Mick was now fully restrained by Jim by the shoulders because he'd make the situation worse, Jim believed.

Craig stepped in, immediately putting Corey in a headlock, pulling up to restrain him and send him farther from Joey.

But the fury he held which was most likely conjured up by some fucked up drug of some sorts immediately kicked in and he managed to pull Joey up by the neck as well, breaking out of Craig's grasp with an elbow to his stomach to hurl himself back at Joey to finish the job.

"We don't fucking need you!" Corey shouted from the top of his lungs. He shoved Joey once more, causing him to stumble backwards over his feet and onto the floor. 

"You'll regret this, Corey," Joey managed to croak from under his breath as he scooted backwards. Chris tried to reach for Corey this time, but was too late when he slipped out of his grasp.

"Shut the fuck up!!" The singer took a tight hold of his neck to lift him up and slam him into the solid floor.

His skull shook his brain with the impact and again felt his consciousness falter.

"You're so gonna fucking regret this."

"You don't know me, Joey."

"I know... that you regret many things..."

Corey reached for the nearest weapon-like object that he could get his hands on which was a screwdriver that fell from the box of supplies by the stage equipment.

"That you can't take back or undo... I do... I do too."

Craig pulled Corey back again. Corey fought back defiantly.

"You'll feel an unbearable amount of regret--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" 

He raised the hand that was clenched onto the screwdriver that Shawn tried to remove from his hand.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST," Someone shouted.

Screaming, yelling and shouting was all around Joey in this hectic storm of events. He couldn't hear anything except for himself.

The screwdriver finally lunged down at Joey, one penetrating stab in his throat was all that he needed. Blood oozed out like flowing water from a busted pipe. All  
he tasted on his tongue was metal. Coughing, coughing. It was all of blood. 

Another came on his cheek. Then his shoulder. Plunged down in a furious storm.

He raised his hand. Blood.

Pain. 

His eyes widened at the situation. He couldn't scream with all of the blood in his throat. It only came out as a gurgling cry.

It was somewhat like he was not experiencing the full extent of the pain because he was so close to passing out due to the lack of oxygen. He could only lay there.

Corey was losing oxygen as well, having several men restraining him and all. 

Jim let Mick go from his grasp, Mick running straight towards Joey's nearly limp body. "Oh fuck. Oh God. You're gonna be okay..." He applied pressure on Joey's wounds with his sleeves but it all gushed out anyway.

"JOEY!!"

"COREY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!!" 

"WHAT THE FUCK??!"

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!"

It was all a slur in his head. A big smudge.

They were all there now. They all heard the commotion. 

The last thing he saw was Mick's face fading, hands all over his body, being lifted, strangers, nurses.

Like smeared and blurry ink after a spill of water on a page.

Sid jumped Corey and tackled him to the ground.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!"

What a terrible experience. 

It all faded to black. He felt soaked, dirty and numb.

And tired.

Turns out that Sid got back his camera in the end, someone found it in the crowd and returned it.  



	3. Chapter 3

"Joey. Wake up."

Someone gently nudged at his side.

"Jo. Please."

Joey turned in his sleep with tears in his eyes, entire left cheek soaked in salty tears that stained his pillow. "Oh god..." He felt himself sniffling and hiccupping uncontrollably.

"It's only me, it's gonna be okay... Alright?" Mick gently caressed his boyfriend's cheek, trying to wipe his tears away. Joey couldn't stop the sobs.

"Shh, shh... You'll wake up everyone. You fell asleep on the couch and I've been trying to wake you up for a while now..." Mick sat down beside the young drummer, pulling him close to his chest in a hug.

Joey cradled himself onto Mick's lap and was hushed soothingly with circles being rubbed into his back along with Mick's sweet small whispers and words.

"Bad dream?"

"Mhm…"

"I'm here. We can sleep together here this time. The bunks are stuffy, anyway."

Mick kissed Joey's forehead lovingly.

Fate was lucky, it was just a dream.

It felt so real...

Mick kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I cant deal with joey dying I---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed this, please leave feedback! If I know there's some people out there who liked this fic, I'll: write more of this pairing/continue it/maybe extend the story/try to publish frequently, etc. etc. !! <3 <3  
Drop kudos if you'd like to see more! <3


End file.
